The heinous Dawn
by pinkcinnamon
Summary: A young woman living in solitude is mysteriously visited by an Uchiha will her love for him lead to the destruction of her mind and soul or complete and total bliss Itachi x OC


A long time ago I was requested to write an Itachi x OC fic. I refused due to a lack of free time which I now have so escapeazure this is for you!!

...

They day is coming to an end. I sit hunched over as I plant a small garden in the back yard of an abandon dojo. I live here now, its nice and peaceful. I'm often very lonely but its nice able to be totally taken away from the horrors my life has become and the smell of blood which always seems to linger around me. In the silence of my work I begin reminiscing the past, a time when I was just being my ninja training.

A sharp thorn from the rose ripped through my tender finger once again and I yelp in pain.

"Why are you making me garden?" I screech at my teacher. A tender framed man with short gray hair who was planting seeds across from me; the stubborn blindfolded girl.

"You will see soon." He would always say. I often felt the things he made me do were more for his own benefit than for mine. I let out a loud snarl openly announcing my aggravation with his statement.

"That makes no sense, and why the hell roses it hurts." I shout again this time holding a more winy tone.

"Soon you will see." He repeats again. On that note I had enough and rip the blindfold from my face to glare at my fragile teacher smiling at me. I fiddle with the cloth for a brief moment attempting to wrap my throbbing hand. In distress I feel my teachers cold hands on me.

"Here" he speaks kindly dripping cold water on the bleeding wound, cleaning it and then carefully warping my soon to be swollen hand.

"Looks like that one might leave a scar." He speaks with a smile. _Why he was smiling I don't know, In my book a scar's usually not a good thing, unless you have some amazing story to go with it._ I think to myself.

"Now you need to be getting back to work. The plant will die if its roots are exposed to the dry air any longer." He explains pulling another piece of cloth from his pocket and retying the blindfold over my foggy green eyes. _Its funny he never seems to run out of blindfolds,_ I think and chuckle to myself. I never knew what kind of man he was but since he took me in I never felt he was a bad person even if I could sense the blood which stained his hands. I watched him fight once and I had never seen anything like it. Not even the "gifted" elders of my clan could match his skill.

I must have been off in thought for longer than necessary and I soon hear my teachers sharp words.

"Quit sitting; that lovely rose will die." He snaps shocking me awake. I push my hands into to soft moist soil and began digging a small hole. I let out a heavy sigh as I move my hands over the ground around me searching for that thorny devil. _I hat roses._ I think to myself as I feel it and grab the tender stem. Adjust my hands around it's roots I place it gently in its designated spot and push the dirt in around it.

"YES" I squeak in excitement and giggles to myself. Proud to have finally successfully planted a rose. Its taken me a week to get this far. The sound of a disappointed grunt interrupts my happiness.

"You still don't get it." My teacher mumbles as he sits behind me; he wraps his arms around me taking my hands; controlling my movement. Holding my small hands around the frigged stem of the rose he begins a lecture.

"You will stay out here like this till you can feel the plants pulse" He orders.

"But plants don't have pulses." I wine, angry at the fact that he has yet again set me to do something seemingly impossible, if not more than the previous tasks he constantly requested.

"Just like your blood circulates through your body the plant absorbs the water in the soil and does the same. once you can see that pulse you will see the plant." he rambles and sits next to me. "I'm going to teach you something called natural energy, its the first step in learning the Sage Arts.

"Sage Arts? Natural energy." I repeat sarcastically.

"That's right I will explain later, now concentrate try and find the pulse." He speaks moving away from me. He sits contently watching me.

How stupid, a plant has a pulse ya right I think to myself clutching the damn plant, waiting in complete silence for my teacher to ether elaborate on the concept or criticize me.

I was only 10 years old then. Some uprising occurred in my clan and I was removed from the village. Placed in the care of Kazuma Michio, my teacher. I smile to myself realizing just how naive I was back then. And here I am having mastered natural energy, several unspeakable sage techniques and still planting guardians blindfolded.

Placing my hands around the base of the Slender rose stem I presses the soil down solidifying the green plants position. Siting back on my heals, with a muddy hand I released the blindfold from my face letting sweaty strands of hair stick ungracefully to my brow and now muddy cheeks. I Glance at the beautiful bloody bloom secretly wishing I had bought a white one instead. I stand up my body sways slightly as I feel lightheaded from getting up so quickly. A cool breeze shimmies through the trees. Frozen in my position I stare at yet another crimson color, the eyes of an Uchiha.

...

sorry its kinda short but the next chapter should be out soon...


End file.
